Poisoned
by Persi Ambrose
Summary: "Cookies? Are you bribing me with cookies? I mean they're good, but not that good." "No, the cookies were mixed with a Hemlock cocktail, and we're bribing you with the antidote. You have three days until the poison kills you. Think about it." Creative Writing Project I'm working on and I just wanted to share with you guys! Hope you enjoy! All criticism is welcomed and appreciate


**Hey, guys, it's Persi! After a long hiatus, I AM BACK WOOT WOOT! I have decided to scratch everything and redo a lot of things. I'll probably start with my original pieces and slowly move back to FT fanfiction and dip into other fandoms. Again I want to apologize for being gone so long but I am back. Also, I will try to update at least one of my stories once a week. Now onto my story!**

* * *

"Cookies? Are you bribing me with cookies? I mean they're good, but not that good."

"No, the cookies were mixed with a Hemlock cocktail, and we're bribing you with the antidote. You have three days until the poison kills you. Think about it."

 _'You're probably wondering how I got into this situation. You know how does a four-eleven college student with no friends or family end up eating poisonous cookies, and how stupid could she be to eat poisoned cookies, and whatnot. Well, it started in a quaint little village yonder year ago - just kidding did I fool you for a minute? Well, it really started one day while I was on my way to school. I attend UCLA as a computer science major - well I was.'_

I flew across campus on my penny board knowing I only had minutes until class started. Weaving through people hoping I don't crash into someone I pushed myself to go a bit faster seeing the glass doors straight ahead.

 _"Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nico-"_

My phone rang as I grew closer towards the doors, I looked to see I had about four minutes until I was seriously screwed I looked at my phone to see who it was. All it said was ' _Your Psychiatrist_ '. First off, I don't even remember having a psychiatrist and even if I did I'm pretty sure I wouldn't put their contact name as this. Second, if this is a prank it probably took a lot of work to hack my phone, and why me? I'm just one of those girls who would keep her face in the books or in her laptop. There's nothing special about me at all, but curiosity getting the best of me I answered,

"Hello?"

"Go back to your dorm, you'll find a box containing more instructions." a disembodied voice instructed with no sound of refusal allowed. Me being the rebel I am, and probably too stupid to realize there was an underlying tone of a threat in those instructions decided to fight back.

"What? Wait no I won't go back. Look, I already know this is a prank so you basically fail in Pranking 101. Sorry no-"

"If you as so much take a step in that classroom I will kill everyone in there." The phone clicked signaling the call ended. Looking at my phone screen I paused wondering if this was real. Would I risk all of those lives? My phone pinged with a text message:

"Stop stalling and choose."

'It's just a prank. It's just a prank.' The phrase repeating in my mind trying to reassure the decision I chose. I headed towards the classroom and after one step the area exploded. I was thrown back by the force of the explosion and was tossed like a doll.

'Oh god, what have I done.'

The thought of me being the reason all those people lost their lives I couldn't handle. I could feel my mind slipping into a void as I struggled to move feeling pain radiate across my body. Seeing a figure standing over me I tried to fight them off, but my body had already started to submit to sleep.

I was floating in an ocean of fog, I don't know for how long but it felt like an eternity.

'Am I dead?'

A light appeared from far away, as I tried to grasp it I realized that I couldn't move. My limbs felt like lead as I kept trying to reach the light. A sound drifting past my ears,

 _'P p p poker face, p p p poker face-_ ' What the actual fuck requires Lady Gaga to be played? Realizing that this isn't much of a priority I tuned the song out focusing on the task at hand. Heading towards the bright light, _'How ironic,'_ if I could snort at my voice I would. Two more voices filtered through my ears as I inched my way towards the light.

"What are you doing?" an unknown female exclaimed.

"She likes this song" another unknown person this time most likely a male replied.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked the woman.

"I checked her Facebook page." replied the man.

"Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate," she stated as if it was common sense.


End file.
